


Ohana means family (Day 5)

by KayKay1006



Series: JATP Week 2020 [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Orphan!Sunset Curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKay1006/pseuds/KayKay1006
Summary: The group home can be a lonely place, but Luke and Reggie are determined to make it as warm as possible for Alex.For day 5 of JATP appreciation week.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie/Luke
Series: JATP Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Ohana means family (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had for the AU day. I'll admit, it's not written very well. I'm not feeling it that much, but I had to post something so here it is. Please let me know if you like it. It would make my day.

Today a new boy was arriving. Luke was excited again, because, well, he didn't have many friends here at the group home. He did have Reggie, but Reggie was more like a brother. 

And when I use the word brother, I use it strongly. Luke was fiercely protective of his "family", and is proud of it despite not having one for the past 6 years. 

He sat by and watched so many other kids get taken home by nice people, but somehow... He never got his chance. Then he met Reg. He was a short kid, kind of scrawny too. They met when Luke tried to get the bullies to stop picking on him. 

Luke was sitting by the front door, leaning to get a good look out of the window next to it. He wondered when the new boy would arrive. And what he would be like. Reggie was next to him, fiddling with the rosary that was around his neck. Reggie was a much smaller kid than he was, despite them being the same age. 

Two adults led a blond boy into the house, and Luke kinda thought it looked like when the police walked criminals to their car. Except the boy was not a criminal. None of them were. They were just left behind, and alone. 

That's why he banded with Reggie in the first place. Reggie was his brother now. His friend. A part of his very small family. Maybe the blond boy could be too. 

The adults led them to his room, and not long after, Luke and Reggie sneaked into there too. "Hi! I'm Luke. That's Reggie. What's your name?" That's when Luke noticed the boy was crying... He was sad. Reggie had noticed too, judging by the way he piped up. 

"...you don't have to talk if you don't want to. But can we sit here with you?" The blond nodded. "I'm Alex." He mumbled, but that was all he said. Luke and Reggie just sat there, on the floor with him, eventually inching closer and closer until they were in a hug. 

Alex didn't like hugs. He didn't like physical contact in general. It felt stuffy, and he was claustrophobic. But this hug was...different. it was warm, comforting, it made him feel less sad. 

And in that moment, Alex knew that he had found his family. The others knew it too.


End file.
